


It won't kill you

by hamLock, MistDream23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a not-so usual Saturday at 221B, John decided to clean the mess where he and Sherlock were living.<br/>只是一个对221B而言不太寻常的周六，John决定把他和Sherlock住的那片狼藉打扫打扫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't kill you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It won't kill you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667051) by [MistDream23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23). 



> Sherlock Holmes's references and characters belong to Arthur Conan Doyle, and this fic is based on the BBC's TV show adaptation, Sherlock.  
> Sherlock Holmes的人物等属于柯南道尔爵士，本文基于BBC Sherlock。
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it! And please, any grammar or spelling mistake, just comment (not my native language).  
> 希望你们喜欢！有任何语法错误请留言（英语不是我的母语）。
> 
>  
> 
> 以上同样适用于译者，欢迎捉虫。

这是二月里晴朗的一天，对221B而言不太寻常的周六。不太寻常是因为这几个星期里，Sherlock Holmes和John Watson第一次没有任何待解决的案子。一个普通的周六意味着两人肯定要奔跑在寒冷的街道、草地还有结了霜的人行道上。

但是，这天并不符合常规，而John Watson在无所事事又不疲惫的状态下，决定清理一下公寓。他开始脑补自己会在长沙发底下或是起居室角落里发现什么东西，不过，当你的室友把人体部件放在冰箱里紧挨着牛奶时，又有什么东西算得上杂物啊？

打扫自己的卧室前，John带着吸尘器走进起居室。Sherlock躺在长沙发上，穿着睡裤和他那件蓝色睡袍。这高个子正瞪着天花板，John叹了口气。

“你知道的，帮我打扫公寓不会要你的命。”

“无聊。”

John又叹一口气，肩膀塌了下来，结果一阵短暂但尖锐的疼痛贯穿左肩。他发出一声抱怨，Sherlock立即看向他。

“这没什么，Sherlock，真的。”

Sherlock带着焦虑的表情盯着John，这表情John常在他脸上看见，总让他觉得黑发男人正在处理关于他的什么非常非常复杂的信息。

突然Sherlock爬起来朝John走去。John因为他的迅速举动而吞咽了一下，可是接下来Sherlock抓着吸尘器转过身。

“休息一会儿，我来打扫。要喝茶吗？”

“呃，你没必要这样，我没事，Sher——”

“你到底要不要茶？”

“要，当然了。”

“那就闭嘴好好休息。”

当Sherlock如他所言去打扫时，John愉快地喝着茶。金发男子掏出手机拍下了这奇异的一幕。

那照片随随便便就能卖出几十亿。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ Don't forget to tell me if anything's bad written, or if you liked it ^^  
> 感谢阅读！^^ 有任何错误用语或是喜欢本文，请告诉我 ^^
> 
> 授权：  
> MistDream23
> 
> Oh, really? O.o Of course you can!! I'm flattered ^///^
> 
> Posted Sat 02 Feb 2013 11:30AM EST
> 
>  
> 
> 本文的其他地址：  
> http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=80900


End file.
